marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Azari (Earth-555326)
| Relatives = Black Panther (father); Storm (mother) | Universe = Earth-555326 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 8" 7km <-- marvel comics encyclopedia --> | Weight = 145 lbs <-- marvel comics encyclopedia --> | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = | Last = (Vision) | Quotation = You're not the Black Panther, I am! | Speaker = Azari | QuoteSource = Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow | HistoryText = Azari is the son of Black Panther and Storm. He was taken to safety by Iron Man alongside with James Rogers, Torunn and Henry Pym Jr. to keep them all safe from Ultron. Azari along with his other siblings only knew of the Avengers through Tony's tales of their former glory days. One day while he is playing hide and seek with Pym, The Vision arrives at the refuge. Tony tells everyone to wait in James room until he tells them otherwise. While Azari is fine with waiting, the others are not. He fails at convincing them to wait as Tony instructed. When he failed, he and his siblings found a secret entrance to a repair bay, under their parent's grave markers. As they searched, they found a room full of Iron Man-style robots who resembled each of their parents. While James and Torunn lingered, Azari and Pym kept moving and managed to find Tony and the strange robot. While the pair eavesdropped on Tony and Vision, James accidentally activated the robots. Because they are programmed to defeat Ultron upon activation, they immediately take off to do so, whereupon they are detected by Ultron, revealing the location of the refuge. Ultron fights and then reprograms the Iron Avenger robots to follow now his commands, and quickly proceeds to the refuge. When Ultron found them, they escaped with their lives (along with Vision's head), thanks to Tony distracting the malevolent machine. Although the ship was predestined for the Savage Land, Pym figured a means redirect the shuttle to Ultron's citadel for a counteroffensive. When they arrived at Ultra City, Ultron's home base, they were attacked. Thankfully with the help of Hawkeye's son, Francis Barton, they managed to escape. Then Azari and the others learned he was the surviving son of the original Hawkeye. As they reached to the remains of NYC's Grand Central Station, the young Avengers sought Francis' help to rescue Tony. Francis believed Tony is good for dead, but an elder Betty Ross suggests that Tony is very much alive. The news renewed Azari's hopes. Francis then give Azari and the young Avengers instructions how to reach Ultron's lair. After that, Azari and the others proceed there. When the group appears trapped Pym points out that Azari has the ability to disable the door locks thanks to his power over electricity. Once past that hurtle, they found Tony and faced Ultron. Before Ultron could harm them however, Francis and his Scavengers arrived and helped them escape his citadel. In a abandoned theater, Tony explained to Azari and the others of Ultron's origins and the fall of the Avengers. Betty Ross mentioned of the still-alive Hulk, hiding in safety. Azari and the rest of the group decided to venture into the desert in a abandoned robot transport in hopes to enlist Banner/Hulk; once there, Banner tells them he doesn't want to become Hulk again, Azari and Pym manage to get Ultron's attention by activating the homing beacon on their escape vehicle, Ultron and the Iron Avengers quickly proceeds to there location. During the battle, Azari faced off against Iron Black Panther, who transformed into a robotic cat. When the situation looked grim, Azari remembered his power over electricity and blasted the robot to pieces. Eventually, Bruce Banner became Hulk again and defeats Ultron, breaking him in half. Then, Torunn threw Ultron to space. | Powers = *As the son of Black Panther and Storm, Azari inherited the powers and abilities of Heart-shaped Herb from his father: enhanced speed, agility, strength, endurance, healing and senses. He also inherited the powers and abilities of electrokinesis from his mother. **'Superhuman Acute Senses': Inherited from his father, Azari possess extremely accurate sense of sight, hearing, and smell. **'Enhanced Strength': Azari physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. **'Enhanced Durability': Azari's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are resistant to injury to an extent. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Azari's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed and are near-superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Agility': Azari's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. **'Enhanced Speed': Azari is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of the average person. **'Electrokinesis': Azari can manipulate, generate, and project electricity through his hands and body. ***'Electricity Blast': Azari can create and project blasts of electricity that take the form of a Panther, and make it seem like it's alive. ***'Force Fields': Azari can produce highly concentrated electric force. | Abilities = *'Intellect': He is shown to be much smarter than the average person. *'Combat': Like his father, Azari is an expert in multiple all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of multiple martial arts including African and unknown forms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *Quinjet | Weapons = *Belt/Staff | Notes = *Azari is calm, level headed and due to being connected with the panther spirit through birth, Azari often moves in a catlike way and often sits in a crouched position. *Ironically, Azari is the one most likely to listen to Tony, where his father would have been the first to question Tony's decisions. *Azari's name is most likely derived from that of Azzuri the Wise, one of his father's ancestors. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Munroe Family Category:Electrokinesis Category:Crown Heirs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Feline Form Category:Gymnasts Category:Multilingual Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperesthesia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hypergeusia